


Christmas Cookies

by HairGoddess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HairGoddess/pseuds/HairGoddess
Summary: Peter goes over to make Christmas Cookies with Mr. Stark.I am dyslexic,  no one prof read this for me, so there are mistakes.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic. I got this idea in my head and thought way not lets try it. You like the idea use it. I'm sure it would read better than mine. 
> 
> So no one prof read this for me, so there are mistakes

Its winter vacation, Peter's school just let out for the year. Now the young super hero would have Happy drive him to the tower, but Peter text Happy to let me know that he would be taking the subway to the tower. The kid wanted to stop at the store for a few things. He was hoping that he could do a Christmas tradition with Mr. Stark. Ned and MJ told him it wouldn't hurt to try.

Tony Stark is in his lab when the Friday told him that Peter is walking though the front door. Which is a little wierd because the kid always comes in with Happy. " Friday lets see it", Tony sees Peter with grocery bags, also being stop by a guard but before the guard got to Peter, the kid sacked his hand and the lift open up for the kid. 

"Boss Peter asked if you can join him in the kitchen"

"let him know I will be up in a minute," Tony started to turn all the lab things off.

The older hero finds his spider in the kitchen pulling out cake boxes out of grocery bags, "Hey kid if you wanted cake, I can just order one, we will make it red and blue just for you".

"oh no Mr Stark I was hoping that we can make cookies. well see my Aunt and me make them every year and well shes work a lot for double shifts so maybe we can you know like make some Christmas Cookies, See I have the cookie cutters and frosting too. I mean if you don't want to I und"

"Hey hey we can make cookies but whats with the cake mix?" Tony makes is way to Peter pointing a the boxes. "Last I hear you need a cookie mix or a recipe."

Peter laughs alittle "Well see May cant bake worth anything" Tony places his hand on his chest making a surprise face. "Oh you be quiet, you ate her date loft. So I found this recipe on a cake box to make roll out cookies and it works really well,"

"Ok I'm game lets do it" 

The two superheros make cookies. They turn out really good and even Pepper said so. 


End file.
